


Morning After

by yamicore



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Heavy Petting, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Older!Sunny, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shotacon, Size Kink, Underage Sex, Wet Dream, age gap, no beta we die like men, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamicore/pseuds/yamicore
Summary: With the house to themselves, they have a sleepover. Things get more heated when Basil has a strange dream.
Relationships: Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 70





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by hornydaddy once again !!! thanks for feeding the basil shotacon simps.
> 
> their age is vague so you can imagine any age you want but it's obvs shota basil with an older sunny! this one will be more consensual than my other one obvs hehe 
> 
> happy reading and thank you for the nice comments

Basil has always been shorter than the rest of his friend group. His stubby legs stretch, he stood on the tip of his toes. Yet, he still barely reached Aubrey's shoulders. Basil would pout when she teased him and patted his head. He loves the affection they give him, they love to pamper and baby him. It made him feel safe. 

Sunny and Hero have frequent growth spurts, as they were much older than the rest of the group. Kel would usually loudly complain as Mari and Aubrey giggle. They measured their heights at Sunny’s own treehouse. Basil would laugh as the two taller boys would often bump their heads in the small space. They were growing pretty fast, the treehouse no longer felt as large. 

Basil never had his growth spurt but he didn’t mind. Especially since he felt so warm every time Sunny was around him. 

With a shy smile, Basil asked Sunny if he could stay over the night. His mom and sister were going out of town that weekend. Sunny nodded and hid his smile when Basil beamed at him. The others were busy but that was fine with Basil. He wanted to be alone with him anyway. They walked to the storage closet, grabbing extra blankets and pillows. His mom loved to buy blankets with Mari enabling her habits.

Dawn was setting as they built their small fort, they chose the living room. Pillows were scattered around as they both tried to keep the pillows stable.

Basil huffed after their fort was finished, “It’s so much harder with just the two of us.”

Sunny gave a quiet nod before patting beside him. The blond flopped beside him with a laugh, proud of their work. Basil gazed at Sunny with a sigh. The sun should be setting soon, orangey-red hues fill the living room. Basil’s heart bursts with love, wrapping his arms around his best friend, blush dusting his cheeks. Sunny looked away in embarrassment but he hugged him back.

“Do you want to do anything tomorrow, Sunny?” Basil asked. With a thoughtful expression, he shook his head, “That’s fine with me. We should always have a day to relax! It can sure be tiring with the others. I love them, but sometimes it can be too much!”

Sunny smiled softly and nodded. His eyes had such strong kindness, the quiet boy who had such a big heart. Basil closed his eyes and gave him a soft, chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. The black-haired boy jumped at the action, but he quickly calmed himself. Hesitant hands wrapped around Basil’s waist with ease.

Experimental kisses were exchanged. Sunny pulled the smaller boy into his lap with Basil gasping, arms draping near Sunny’s shoulders. The blond hid his face in the other boy’s collarbone, his flushed face with happiness. His crush liked him back! The older boy rubbed his back. His hand lowering further and further down. Callous fingers brush underneath his shirt before Basil squeaked. Sunny groped his bottom!

“Sunny! What are you doing?” He lightly pushed back, his face flushed, “I have to use the bathroom! Berightback!” 

Basil got up quickly, his legs shaking. He isn’t sure what he was experiencing but he needed to calm down! He shivered at the cold bathroom air, running to the mirror to look at himself. He looked dishevelled. Basil sighed, he should brush his teeth while he is still here.

Once he was finished, he sneaked back into the living room. He saw Sunny on the couch reading a book. Basil bounced onto the plush couch, resting his head on the other boy’s shoulder. He wasn’t reading anything of interest. Basil didn’t know how to react after making a fool of himself… was he acting like a fool? It seems Sunny forgot about it. Sunny was always so cool and level-headed. Basil was jealous of this fact. He will never ruin his friendship (relationship?) with him for that. 

Sunny gave a pat on his lap before flipping to the next page. Basil smiled and sat down, adjusting himself to fit more comfortably. A quiet silence filled the air, the occasional ruffling of thin paper and chirping bugs. It felt nice. So nice that Basil was dozing off. The black-haired boy adjusted himself before pulling Basil to rest his head on his lap. Rough hands brushed the soft, silky hair. 

Basil smiled, drifting off into slumber.

The blond dreamed of being around his friends, they were going to play hide-and-seek. Aubrey and Kel were getting extremely competitive at the time. Sunny was ‘it’ this time, all the kids in the playground scrambled off. Few children ran to the forest, fear of getting lost. However, this didn’t stop Basil. He ran deep into the forest, hiding between a large trunk, with bushes large enough to obscure the view around it. He giggled before sitting down, he didn’t want to make this harder for Sunny and the others. He waited for a couple of minutes before he heard rustling.

A wild Sunny appeared!

“Sunny, it seems like you found me!” Basil giggled, “Have you found the others?”

The quiet boy shook his head, “Wait! I’m the first one?” 

A nod.

“... I see.”

Basil exhaled, before getting up and dusted off his overalls. He yelped when he felt Sunny shove him down to the trunk, “Hey! What’s the big deal?” 

Any more complaints were muffled as Sunny kissed him, his bigger hands cupping his cheeks. Basil squeaked, before wrapping his arms around his neck with a sigh. The older boy grabbed his short legs and wrapped them around his waist. Basil’s feet barely touching each other, curse his shortness! His thighs strained as Sunny groped around his hips, his breath ghosting on his neck. Basil squealed when nibbles were running along his neck and jawline.

“Sunny, someone might look for us if we take too long!”

The boy ignored him and ran his warm tongue down his neck, teeth grazing lightly on his neck. Basil panted, arching his back to feel the warmth of Sunny’s embrace. He felt sensitive and he didn’t know what he was experiencing. All he knew was that he wanted more.

“S-sunny.” The younger one mewled and shuddered. He bucked his hips, trying to get that feeling once more. Sunny’s hand brushed against his crotch and Basil moaned loudly.

With a jolt, Basil got up quickly and woke up at the dawn of a new day. The skies were purple as Basil felt himself sweat in heat. His face flushed, breathing heavily into the quiet room. Sunny grumbled when Basil adjusted himself, he felt weird! 

“Sunny? Are you awake?” Dark brown eyes fluttered and gazed at him with concern, “I am feeling a little weird. I think I’m sick.” 

The black-haired teen put his hand on Basil’s forehead. Immediately blushing at Sunny’s intense gaze, his bigger hand lifted Basil’s chin to properly look at him. The blond rubbed his thighs together and shivered. The cold morning air affected him. His body craved warmth and he leaned closer to Sunny. A hand wandered down and gripped his thigh, Basil whimpering when he rubbed down.

“... You are okay. I can help you.” Sunny murmured quietly. Basil nodded frantically and positioned himself into his lap. HFis back resting on the older man’s chest. Rough fingertips brushed his tummy and Basil let out a whine. The hem of his PJ shorts were slowly pulled down, exposing his briefs. The blond shut his eyes in embarrassment when he felt his member twitch. Sunny ran his finger against the length and Basil gasped.

His large hand palmed at his erection and Basil trembled with each touch. He can hear Sunny huffing quietly, his warm breath hushing into his ear. His other hand reached up and tweaked his nipple, pinching them to harden his nipples. The blond mewled at the feeling, his chest sensitive to touch.

“Do you want to go further?” Basil nodded quickly, “It’s alright. I will make you feel good.”

Sunny pulled his underwear down and grabbed Basil’s dick, his larger fingers stroking up and down. Basil’s eyes watered at the sensation and gripped Sunny’s shoulders. His hands bunching on Sunny’s pyjama shirt. The older boy’s fingers wandered near his perineum and he moved his hand closer to his hole. Basil squirmed in the boy's lap, confused about what he was doing.

“Sun-”

“Do you trust me?”

“... Of course. I will always trust you!”

Rough fingers rubbed against his hole and Basil tensed up. Sunny focused on stroking his cock once more to relax him. The blond whimpered at the two sensations. The stroking stopped for a moment and Basil voiced his displeasure. Sunny reached out to the end table drawer and grabbed lotion. With a few squeezes, he wrapped his hand around Basil’s member once more. His hand palming and groping him as Basil twitches in his lap. 

“Take a deep breath for me.”

The blond inhaled but choked on his own spit when he felt a finger inserted inside him. He whined, Sunny was whispering praises. Basil was a good boy. Such a good boy for sucking him in. His body flushed when Sunny added another finger. 

“You’re going too fast!” 

An apologetic kiss to his neck as he lightly squeezed Basil’s dick a couple of times. Sunny is like a large, comforting blanket over him. His figure seemed to tower over Basil. His warm hands exploring his body, desperate to touch anywhere.

“I’m sorry. You are so cute and small.”

Hearing Sunny speak was so rare and hearing him praise him made Basil tear up. His dick twitched at the praise. The blond huffed into Sunny’s neck, giving small chaste kisses and kitten licks. He cried out, “Please call me a good boy. Please, please, pleas-”

“Of course. My good boy.” Basil’s dick started dripping precum.

“I’m Sunny’s good boy!” He whimpered, his small hands desperately trying to grasp anything that is Sunny. The older boy grunted and started scissoring his fingers inside. His fingers brushed against his prostate and Basil sobbed in pleasure, “More daddy!”

Sunny thrust his fingers roughly and Basil mewled when his fingers left his entrance. The blond teared up, “I’m sorry! I don’t know why I said that. Is that weird? Please forgive me!”

An amused exhalation and Basil relaxed. This was a safe space for them. Sunny didn’t say anything but Basil knew already. The young boy blushed and motioned his hips, he wanted more and he needed it now.

“I want more, daddy.”

Sunny sucked in his breath and adjusted his dick between his thighs. The blond can feel how hard it is, throbbing against his soft thigh. He gasped, thighs sticky with precum as Sunny squeezed his thighs together. Basil pressed his thighs together and Sunny started to thrust between them. Their members were rubbing together. His larger hand wrapped them together and Basil whined. He bounced in Sunny’s lap, trying to match the older one’s rhythm. He felt his stomach tighten but before he could release, Sunny suddenly stopped.

“Waah! Why did you stop daddy?”

Before Basil can question him any further, he feels the tip of Sunny’s cock slowly enter. He was slowly being filled, rough fingers gripping on his waist. He wailed, he feels so full. His daddy is so big. Basil panted at the feeling, he pushed his hips back and ground against him. The older boy’s hands are wrapping around his thighs. His fingertips almost touch, his hand is larger than his soft thighs.

Sunny pushed down his back and towered over him. Basil yelped and gripped on the loveseat’s armrest. The black-haired boy thrust deeply into him and Basil whined. Hands grabbing his stomach, as if there was an imaginary bulge in the blond’s small figure. Sunny groaned in his ear quietly, his hand stroking the young boy’s belly as he thrust with wild abandon.

“Daddy, you’re being so rough!” Basil drooled into the armrest. His thighs shivered and trembled with every thrust. His thick cock pressing into Basil’s bundle of nerves, continuously rubbing his warm walls. He tensed up when his prostate was hit and he had to refrain himself from screaming. Basil sobbed in pleasure as Sunny used his body however he liked. The younger one felt himself getting closer and closer yet Sunny kept denying him. He would grip his cock and slow down whenever Basil felt like he would come any second. 

This small game of edging lasted for a while, Basil was so close to begging to just let it all out. It was starting to hurt and he wanted to come so badly. His body felt so tired and sore from tensing up whenever he was close before relaxing as he never gets his release.

“You’re so cute, Basil. You are my cute wife. Taking me so nicely.” Basil’s eyes shut as he tried to concentrate. His small body reaching its limit before he whined loudly, Sunny’s larger hand catching most of the come. With a few more thrusts, Sunny came inside of him. He started to rub the sticky fluid on his oversensitive cock and Basil sobbed.

“Thank you, daddy.” His body was limp over the armrest, his muscles spasming as he tried to calm himself down. Basil moaned in pain, pulling away from Sunny’s hand. Heavy breathing filled the room, trying to catch their breath and live in the afterglow.

A few more minutes, Basil felt gross. Cold cum drying his thighs. He also just felt cold in general. With a sigh, “We should take a bath now! Maybe we can make pancakes after!”

Basil beamed at Sunny, who gave a soft smile back. He nodded and helped Basil up as they walked towards the bathroom. 

Plenty of bubbles later, they were clean. Basil hugged Sunny, burying his face into the boy’s chest. He received a headpat, messing up his hair in the process. Basil allowed it. Just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter: @gorefloss ! i made a cc as well ! send lovemail, hatemail, or requests hehe !
> 
> dm me on twitter to gain access to my proship omori discord server!


End file.
